Timeline
The following is a list of events as they take place in the world of Overlord, starting from the past and heading toward the present storyline. Chronological Order of Overlord # Light Novel Vol.01: The Undead King # Blu-ray BOX1 Special Short Story: Emissary of the King # Blu-ray BOX2 Special Drama CD (#3) # Light Novel Vol.02: The Dark Warrior # Blu-ray BOX1 Special Manga Suplemantary Short Story: Drama of the Three Ladies # Light Novel Vol.03: The Bloody Valkyrie # Light Novel Vol.04 Special Drama CD (#1): The Sealed Evil Tree # Light Novel Vol.04: The Lizard Man Heroes # Blu-ray BOX3 Special Drama CD (#4) # Light Novel Vol.08: The Two Leaders # Light Novel Vol.06 Special Drama CD (#2): The Dark Hero's Story # Light Novel Vol.05: The Men in the Kingdom (Part 1) # Light Novel Vol.06: The Men in the Kingdom (Part 2) # Light Novel Vol.07: The Invaders of the Large Tomb # Light Novel Vol.09: The Magic Caster of Destroy Real World Timeline 2118 (20 Years Ago) * Arcology War breaks out in Europe and the Neo Nazi's Uniform became a hot topic. 2126 (12 Years Ago) * YGGDRASIL service starts or the beginning of the YGGDRASIL Era. YGGDRASIL Era * Touch Me becomes the World Champion of Álfheimr. * Touch Me saves Momonga from PKers, who are haunting down Heteromorphic players. * The Formation of the First Nine. 2138 (Certain Day) * The Termination of YGGDRASIL. * Momonga and his guild will be transported to the New World. New World Timeline ~600 Years Ago * The Age of the Dragon Lords, the original rulers of the New World through the use of Wild Magic. * The Six Great Gods appeared and introduced Rank Magic to the New World. * The Slane Theocracy is founded. ~500 Years Ago * The Eight Greed Kings appeared and conquered the New World, spreading the influence of Rank Magic leading to the decline of Wild Magic. * All Out War between the Eight Greed Kings and the Dragon Lords. * The Age of the Dragon Lords comes to an end. * The internal conflict of the Eight Greed Kings and leading to their demise. ~300 Years Ago * The Downfall of Gatenbarg after the Civil War. ~200 Years Ago * Evileye is born. * Rigrit Bers Caurau is born. * Fluder Paradyne is born. * Zy'tl Q'ae appeared in the Great Forest of Tob. * The Demon God emerged and rampage in the New World, causing unparalleled chaos and destruction. * Thirteen Heroes was formed and combat the Evil Deities. The heroes defeated each Demon God and eventually were immortalized as heroes. * The Boastful Sage appeared and preaching a strange revolutionary ideas. * Hamsuke is born. * Thirteen Heroes fight against the various Evil Deities. * Thirteen Heroes fight against Zy'tl Q'ae in the Great Forest of Tob. * Leader of the Thirteen Heroes killed his fellow player and refused to be revived. * The establishment of the first Adventurer's Guild in the Slane Theocracy. * Nations such as the Re-Estize Kingdom, the Baharuth Empire, and the Roble Holy Kingdom are founded. 60 Years Ago * Lanposa III is born. 39 Years Ago * The reign of King Lanposa III begins. 22 Years Ago * Jircniv Rune Farlord el Nix is born. 20 Years Ago * Zuranon occupied a ruin and conducted horrifying experiments, which led to catastrophic results. * A city south of the Baharuth Empire was destroyed by a dragon. 19 Years Ago * Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra is born. 16 Years Ago * Enri Emmot is born. * Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself is born. 10 Years Ago * Nemu Emmot is born. * Jircniv Rune Farlord el Nix is crowned Emperor of the Baharuth Empire. Using his new authority, he commands the imperial knights to purge the imperial nobles in the capital. Present Timeline Transition 1st Day * Ainz Ooal Gown and the Great Tomb of Nazarick are transported to the New World. * Momonga meeting with the Floor Guardians on the 6th Floor. Transition 3rd Day * Momonga went outside of Nazarick along with Demiurge to see the new world. * Momonga jokingly suggests on taking over the world which Demiurge misinterpret his intention. Transition 4th Day * The attack on Carne Village by the knight of the Slane Theocracy disguised as imperial knights. Trivia Category:Terminology